


I've Come to Test the Timber of My Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Break Up, Cardiff, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Identity, Immortality, Interplanetary Travel, Loneliness, Love, Magic, Outer Space, Post-Deathly Hallows, Regeneration, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione ha sedici anni quando una parete di Giratempo crolla accanto a lei nel bel mezzo di quella che sa essere senza dubbio la prima di molte battaglie. Lancia un’occhiata a quel disastro e nota il tempo volare in libertà fuori dai piccoli ciondoli d’oro con la stessa chiarezza con cui vede la pioggia di vetro e di lampi di luce rossa e verde intorno a lei. Poi sente qualcosa di distante e allo stesso tempo familiare; tutta la verità sul tempo, sullo spazio e su se stessa si fa largo dentro di lei. Versa qualche lacrima prima di collassare sul pavimento.<br/>Quando si sveglia, Hermione ha due cuori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come to Test the Timber of My Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipsterchrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/gifts).
  * A translation of [I've Come to Test the Timber of My Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343241) by [hipsterchrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/pseuds/hipsterchrist). 



> Titolo da "Hymn #101" di Joe Pug, ma al plurale.
> 
> Ho impiegato quasi un anno a tradurre questa storia, se non di più. L’ho presa e mollata tantissime volte e alla fine eccomi qui. Credo che sia un piccolo capolavoro e volevo condividerla con chi l’inglese lo mastica poco o con chi non bazzica su AO3. Spero che vi divertiate leggendola quanto mi sono divertita io a tradurla e che vi lasci qualcosa. Buona lettura e fatemi sapere che ne pensate!

Al culmine della Guerra del Tempo su Gallifrey nasce una bambina. I suoi genitori la guardano e piangono con lei quando pongono l’Arco Camaleonte sulla sua morbida testolina. Poi, con il battito veloce dell’unico cuore della figlia come sottofondo, la posano dolcemente in una capsula spaziale e impostano le coordinate per Terra, Europa, Regno Unito, Inghilterra, Londra.

La piccina sembra salutarli mentre la capsula si allontana.

***

Alla fine della Guerra del Tempo, Minerva McGranitt trova un gufo appollaiato davanti alla sua finestra e prende l’orologio stretto tra i suoi artigli. La lettera che lo accompagna dice semplicemente “Quando arriverà il momento giusto, mostrale chi è veramente,” con il nome  _Hermione Granger_  scritto alla fine della pagina in una calligrafia a lei sconosciuta. Minerva pensa con nostalgia alla carta psichica, ad una lingua circolare e ad una cabina blu prima di mettere l’orologio da parte senza proferire parola e andare a cercare la residenza di questa Hermione Granger.

Sono passati sedici giorni da quando il Dottore l’ha lasciata a Dublino.

***

Hermione Granger ha solo sette anni e ci sono ancora molte cose che non sa.

Non capisce fino in fondo perché gli uccelli cinguettino, ad esempio, e non è un’esperta di elettrochimica quantistica. Non sa ancora quale sia la sua novella preferita tra  _I Racconti di Canterbury_  o perché le persone ci abbiano messo così tanto ad iniziare a lavarsi le mani per evitare di ammalarsi. Non sa perché non ha amici.

Conosce, tuttavia, le complessità del tempo e dello spazio. Capisce perfettamente i paradossi e i buchi neri. Sa che una volta, alla scuola elementare, quando non aveva finito un puzzle entro la fine della giornata, aveva fissato un orologio finché la lancetta dei minuti non era arretrata. Sa che, di notte, può guardare il cielo e far sì che i pianeti la salutino, se si sforza a sufficienza.

Non sa come, ma sa che non sono le sole cose che l’aspettano.

***

La McGranitt trascorre diversi fine settimana durante le vacanze estive sotto le sembianze di un gatto. Si apposta presso la casa dei Granger a Londra e si siede sotto la finestra della camera della loro unica figlia, una bambina adottata dai capelli cespugliosi di nome Hermione. Dopo che ha compiuto otto anni, la McGranitt le consente di accarezzarla e si raggomitola accanto a lei sul dondolo mentre legge l’intera raccolta di libri di Kurt Vonnegut. Hermione piange durante  _Cronosisma_  e, con il volto arrossato, chiede al gatto di non dirlo a nessuno. La McGranitt fa le fusa e strofina il muso contro il gomito di Hermione.

Quando torna ad Hogwarts, Silente le chiede che cosa abbia fatto la Signorina Granger durante l’estate. Con voce provata la McGranitt risponde, “Ha cercato disperatamente di non sentirsi sola.”

***

In occasione dell’undicesimo compleanno di Hermione Granger, le fa visita una sconosciuta.

La sconosciuta è una donna dall’aspetto severo e i capelli grigi, che si presenta come la Professoressa Minerva McGranitt, da una scuola chiamata Hogwarts. Le augura un buon compleanno e le dice che c’è qualcosa di importante di cui deve discutere con lei e i suoi genitori.

In occasione dell’undicesimo compleanno di Hermione Granger, la ragazza scopre di essere una strega.

“È per questo che riesco a manipolare il tempo?” chiede alla McGranitt. “È per questo che le stelle reagiscono quando le guardo?”

La McGranitt mente, “Sì, è per questo,” e non ha mai sentito così tanto la mancanza del Dottore negli ultimi undici anni.

***

Inizialmente, la McGranitt si sente molto più tranquilla nel sapere che Hermione Granger è ad Hogwarts, e specialmente a Grifondoro. In questo modo, pensa la donna, può tenerla d’occhio, assicurarsi che resti al sicuro, finché non arriverà il momento giusto per svelarle le sue origini. Poi capita l’incidente con il troll e la McGranitt sospira nel vederla diventare inseparabile da Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

“Sono grata che si sia fatta degli amici, Albus,” dice a Silente nel suo ufficio durante una notte di marzo. “Vorrei solo che fossero meno propensi a folli atti di eroismo e ai guai.”

“Vorresti che non fosse una Grifondoro,” commenta Piton dalla sedia accanto, un sorrisetto sul volto giallognolo. La McGranitt lo guarda in tralice.

“Terrà Potter e Weasley al sicuro,” la tranquillizza Silente. “È già molto simile a quel tuo amico, il Dottore, Minerva.”

“Forse un po’ troppo come lui,” risponde la donna. Piton li guarda con aria sospettosa.

“‘Quel tuo amico, il Dottore’?” domanda. “Sei amica di uno di quei Guaritori Babbani che tagliano le persone a metà?”

La McGranitt sorride.

***

All’inizio del terzo anno di Hermione ad Hogwarts, la McGranitt trasforma un vecchio orologio da taschino in una Giratempo e chiede ad Hermione di parlarle in privato.

“È di vitale importanza che tu capisca i rischi di intromettersi nel tempo, Signorina Granger,” dice lei.

“Ho letto di maghi che sono andati indietro nel tempo e hanno visto se stessi,” replica Hermione con entusiasmo. “Pensano di essere impazziti, o che sia opera di una qualche Magia Oscura, e sono stati registrati esempi di viaggiatori nel tempo che hanno ucciso se stessi, negando così la loro esistenza, e --”

“Sì, sì,” la interrompe la McGranitt. “Vedo che hai fatto ampie ricerche.” Le mostra una catenina con un piccolo ciondolo a forma di clessidra. “Un giro corrisponde ad un’ora,” le spiega. “Ho dovuto giurare al Ministero che eri abbastanza matura e responsabile per gestire la situazione. Non è mai stata concessa una Giratempo a qualcuno di così giovane.”

“Capisco,” dice Hermione, annuendo. La sua espressione è allo stesso tempo seria ed entusiasta e, ancora una volta, la McGranitt ricorda un uomo incredibile in una cabina e il terrore e l’adrenalina di mettere piede su un nuovo pianeta, in un’epoca diversa.

Hermione lascia l’ufficio con la Giratempo nascosta sotto la camicia e la McGranitt spera che richiamerà l’attenzione della ragazza, che la vera identità di Hermione, in qualche modo, si riverserà fuori dalla clessidra, e che, entro la fine dell’anno, ci sarà una Grifondoro con due cuori coraggiosi anziché uno.

***

La McGranitt aspetta.

***

Alla fine dell’anno scolastico, Hermione restituisce la Giratempo alla professoressa McGranitt.

“Lascio perdere Babbanologia,” le spiega. “E ho già mollato Divinazione. Senza queste due materie, non avrò più bisogno di usare la Giratempo.”

Alla McGranitt pizzicano gli occhi mentre studia attentamente il ciondolo. Pensa,  _Non è un problema_. Pensa,  _La Signorina Granger era destinata ad avere una vita umana._  Pensa,  _La restituirò al Ministero così com’è e tutto andrà avanti come prima._

Pensa,  _Due cuori. Due cuori anziché uno._

Pensa,  _Che cosa è successo ai Signori del Tempo?_

***

Hermione sogna galassie di cui non ha mai sentito parlare e paradossi e navicelle spaziali che sono più grandi all’interno e un pianeta arancione con montagne che brillano quando il sole sorge a sud. Sogna roccaforti e umanoidi che manipolano il tempo ed evitano di interferire ad ogni costo. Sogna un uomo che guarda dentro ad un vortice temporale e non smette mai di fuggire.

Sogna una guerra e strane creature metalliche a forma di cono chiamate Dalek e il pianeta arancione che esplode in una nube di neve ed erba rossa e urla e schianti. C’è un uomo il cui aspetto fisico è cambiato, ma sa che è lo stesso che ha corso per eoni; si ferma solo il tempo necessario per porre fine a una guerra e fugge via immediatamente, con una cabina telefonica blu, e non smette mai, mai di correre, indipendentemente da quanto stia diventando solo.

Sogna di essere di nuovo piccola e i genitori che la guardano con occhi tristi non sono gli stessi che conosce. Le mettono un arnese in testa e le preparano una piccola capsula tonda e lei piange a pieni polmoni quando una scossa le attraversa le tempie, ma li saluta, tranquilla, mentre si allontana.

Si sveglia sempre singhiozzando.

***

Hermione ha sedici anni quando una parete di Giratempo crolla accanto a lei nel bel mezzo di quella che sa essere senza dubbio la prima di molte battaglie. Lancia un’occhiata a quel disastro e nota il tempo volare in libertà fuori dai piccoli ciondoli d’oro con la stessa chiarezza con cui vede la pioggia di vetro e di lampi di luce rossa e verde intorno a lei. Poi sente qualcosa di distante e allo stesso tempo familiare; tutta la verità sul tempo, sullo spazio e su se stessa si fa largo dentro di lei. Versa qualche lacrima prima di collassare sul pavimento.

Quando Hermione si sveglia, si trova in un letto dell’infermeria di Hogwarts. Madama Chips è seduta sul letto accanto e si sta occupando della caviglia di Ginny; dall’altro lato, Ron sta dormendo, le braccia rosse, irritate e in condizioni spaventose. Gli adulti intorno a loro stanno parlando concitati di Harry - che è al piano di sopra nell’ufficio di Silente - di Tu-Sai-Chi, di Cornelius Caramell e del Ministero della Magia. Hermione cerca di distinguere le voci e seguire le conversazioni, ma è quasi impossibile con quel nuovo ritmo che le batte nel petto.  
  
Quando si sveglia, Hermione ha due cuori.

***

Hermione si reca dalla McGranitt non appena viene dimessa dall’infermeria. Adesso ci sono informazioni interamente nuove nella sua testa, riguardo ad una storia che non ha mai conosciuto e ad un futuro che non ha ancora visto e ad una specie di creature che assomigliano a persone e interferiscono nel tempo.

La McGranitt le spiega tutto con una voce dolce e un’espressione triste.

“E perché le hanno dato l’orologio?” chiede Hermione. “Come fa a sapere dell’esistenza dei Signori del Tempo?”

“Ne conoscevo uno,” risponde la McGranitt. “Si faceva chiamare il Dottore. Ho viaggiato con lui per due anni dentro ad una cabina blu della polizia babbana.”

“Che gli è successo?”

“Mi ha lasciata a Dublino.” La McGranitt scuote la testa. “Gli avevo detto  _Edimburgo_. Non ha nemmeno beccato la nazione giusta. Mi ha lasciata a Dublino e poi è andato a porre fine alla Guerra del Tempo.”

“Non è mai tornato da lei?” si acciglia Hermione.

“Verrà da te,” insiste la McGranitt. “Quest’estate. Il TARDIS lo porterà da te. Non posso dirti che faccia avrà, sfortunatamente; vedi, si rigenera. Il suo aspetto cambia ogni volta che muore.”

“L’uomo dalle molte facce!” esclama Hermione. “Era nei miei sogni.”

La McGranitt non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. “Sì, è una sua abitudine.”

***

Hermione ha tre settimane da trascorrere a casa, a Londra, prima di tornare alla Tana per il resto dell’estate. Passa ogni momento della giornata all’aperto a leggere e ad aspettare che il Dottore arrivi nella sua grande cabina blu.

Quando mancano due giorni alla partenza, è seduta su una panchina in un parco a due isolati da casa sua e sta appuntando correzioni ai margini delle pagine di  _Breve Storia del Tempo_ , quando una vecchia cabina della polizia atterra su un lato poco distante. Il battito dei suoi cuori accelera; pensa che uno sia emozionato e l’altro sia preoccupato per la salute del Dottore dopo lo schianto. Gli corre incontro e rallenta solo quando la porta si spalanca e ne balza fuori un uomo con i capelli bagnati.

“Ciao!” esclama l’uomo. “Tu devi essere Hermione Granger. Il TARDIS mi ha detto che ti avrei trovata qui. Non penso che avesse intenzione di schiantarsi, però. Povera ragazza.” Si toglie il cappotto e finge di strizzarlo per scolare l’acqua.

“Sei il Dottore,” dice Hermione.

“Sì!” replica il Dottore con un ampio sorriso. Sembra estremamente felice del fatto che lei sappia chi è. “Sono il Dottore. Anche conosciuto come John Smith, Signore del Tempo, Ultimo dei Signori del Tempo, la Tempesta che Avanza--”

“ _Sapevi_ ,” lo interrompe Hermione, “che non c’è _un_   _solo_  libro su Gallifrey o sui Signori del Tempo su questo pianeta in quest’epoca?”

Il Dottore la guarda, la guarda davvero, e lentamente un sorriso si apre sul suo volto. “Oh, sono molto felice che si tratti di te, Hermione Granger. Davvero molto felice.”

Si siedono sulle altalene mentre il TARDIS si raffredda. Hermione prova la sua lunghissima lista di domande da settimane ormai e il Dottore risponde volentieri a tutte quante, perdendosi di tanto in tanto in lunghi discorsi sulla bellezza dello spazio e il brivido di viaggiare nel tempo e la meraviglia di condividere tutto questo con un compagno di viaggio.

“Ma non hai un compagno di viaggio al momento,” osserva Hermione. Il Dottore striscia i piedi sull’erba.

“No,” ammette lui. “In effetti sono solo per ora.”

“Che è successo?” domanda Hermione, non riuscendo a bloccare la sua curiosità.

“Lei, uh,” prova il Dottore. Abbassa lo sguardo. “Ho dovuto cancellarle la memoria. Non possiamo più viaggiare insieme. Se si ricordasse di me o di quello che abbiamo fatto, morirebbe.” Hermione lo fissa.

“È…” inizia lei. “Sembra orribile.”

“Donna Noble,” dice il Dottore. “La donna più importante dell’universo.” Guarda Hermione ed abbozza un sorrisetto. “Ti sarebbe piaciuta. È un tipo molto pratico.”

“Cose del genere capitano a tutti i tuoi compagni di avventure?” chiede Hermione. “Voglio dire, finisce sempre così male?”

“Non sempre,” risponde il Dottore. “Martha Jones ha scelto di andarsene. Rose Tyler--beh, è rimasta bloccata in un universo parallelo, ma ha anche la sua personale versione umana di me, quindi suppongo che a lei sia andata bene. Dimmi, vuoi venire con me? Di solito viaggio con degli umani, ma potrei spiegarti come funziona il tutto, mostrarti le basi.”

Hermione scuote la testa. “C’è una guerra in corso, Dottore. Non potrò andarmene finché non sarà finita.”

“Sì, sapevo che l’avresti detto,” dice il Dottore. Salta giù dall’altalena e si volta verso di lei. “Tuttavia, valeva la pena fare un tentativo. Almeno vieni a salutarmi.”

Poco dopo, Hermione e il Dottore sono davanti al TARDIS. Hermione guarda la cabina con aria pensierosa. Sta ancora fumando.

“Non dovresti tirarla su, così che non stia sdraiata su un lato?” gli domanda.

“Oh, starà bene,” dice lui, accarezzandola. “Proprio come te, Hermione. A proposito, sceglierai un nuovo nome?”

“Sono piuttosto affezionata a quello che ho, credo.”

“Davvero? Potresti essere La Granger,” propone il Dottore. “O il Genio o la Grifondoro. O, ooh, o la Strega! Emozionante!”

Hermione sorride e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Resterò Hermione per ora.”

“Sì, bene,” dice il Dottore, assumendo un’espressione un po’ delusa, “Sapevo che avresti detto anche questo.” Entra nel TARDIS e si volta verso Hermione. “Immagino che sia tutto, allora.”

“Dottore?” grida Hermione quando scompare dentro alla cabina. La sua testa ricompare sulla soglia e lei continua, disperatamente, “Hai visto il nostro futuro. Sai come finirà questa guerra. C’è qualche speranza o dovrei preoccuparmi?”

“Oh, Hermione Granger,” replica il Dottore, con la voce carica di affetto e compassione, “c’è una guerra in corso. Dovresti essere sempre preoccupata. Tuttavia, dovresti essere speranzosa ancora più spesso.”

***

Una volta che una persona viene a sapere che, se si ferirà gravemente o si ammalerà, morirà come previsto, ma poi si rigenererà, Hermione scopre che la prospettiva della propria morte diventa significativamente meno spaventosa e permanente. La prospettiva della morte degli altri, invece, diventa ancora più terrificante e importante.

Hermione aveva cercato di dirsi, proprio poco prima della morte di Silente, che se fosse morta in questa guerra, non avrebbe avuto alcuna importanza: si sarebbe rigenerata e sarebbe tornata a combattere nel giro di poche ore. Ora, però, lancia un’occhiata a Harry, che sta fissando il Boccino tra le sue mani come se gli darà tutte le risposte che sta cercando se lo guarderà abbastanza a lungo, e a Ron, che ha un aspetto amareggiato e pensieroso con l’Horcrux intorno al collo, e sa che morire non è un’opzione per lei. Se muore, Ron e Harry moriranno prima ancora che la sua rigenerazione abbia inizio. Se si ferirà gravemente, Ron e Harry faranno qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido e si faranno uccidere prima ancora che lei possa spiegare loro che non morirà davvero.

Hermione mette un libro dentro alla sua borsa di perline--il suo primo tentativo di rendere qualcosa più grande all’interno--cerca di dormire su un materasso scomodo e pensa,  _A Voldemort_ piacerebbe _essere un Signore del Tempo._  

***

Voldemort muore, Harry sopravvive e la guerra finisce.

Nelle tre settimane successive, Hermione piange per sciocchezze come le lenzuola che cadono sul pavimento durante la notte o il latte versato.

Ron è lì, proprio accanto a lei, ogni volta. La prende tra le sue braccia e la lascia piangere e dice, “È finita ora,” finché non si ricorda che è vero.

La loro prima volta è due settimane e mezzo più tardi, sul tetto sopra la loro stanza al Paiolo Magico. È imbarazzante e dolce e carica di passione e, dopo, rimangono sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altra finché i loro respiri non rallentano.

Hermione guarda le stelle mentre intreccia le sue dita con quelle di Ron e sorride. Quando Ron si volta verso di lei, stanco e appagato, e le chiede perché stia sorridendo, risponde, “Le stelle ci stanno salutando. Non lo fanno da anni.”

Ron sorride e le bacia il collo ed Hermione smette di pensare alle stelle.

***

Hermione pensa al Dottore almeno quattro volte a settimana.

Sogna lui e il suo pianeta natio, che non vedrà mai più; giura di svegliarsi con il rumore del TARDIS. Ha un’officina ai limiti della proprietà dove ha costruito la sua casa insieme a Ron e lì trascorre diverse ore a settimana cercando di costruire il suo TARDIS usando spazzatura, magia e un assortimento di parti di TARDIS morti che il Dottore le ha inviato un anno fa. (Il pacco è arrivato con un biglietto che diceva, “Ho pensato che avresti potuto trovarli utili. Sii gentile con loro; un tempo vivevano come la mia. Congratulazioni per aver vinto la guerra!” Le congratulazioni erano in ritardo di dieci anni, ma aveva trovato quelle parti decisamente utili.)

Cerca di insegnare a sua figlia, che ha solo due anni, tutto ciò che sa di astronomia. Di notte, Hermione porta Rose sulla terrazza sul tetto e la mette davanti al telescopio. Le mostra Marte e Venere e le parla degli anelli di Giove e traccia la costellazione di Orione con le lentiggini della bambina. Dopo che Rose è andata a letto, Ron sorride, la testa appoggiata contro la pancia di Hermione, e le domanda se debba aspettarsi un’educazione tanto precoce anche per suo figlio. (Sono passati sette anni da quando ha fatto da babysitter a Teddy e ha pensato a suo padre, un lupo mannaro, e a sua madre, una Metamorfomagus e la consapevolezza che i Signori del Tempo raramente si riproducono sessualmente, consapevolezza che finora è rimasta nascosta in un angolo remoto della sua mente, riaffiora in superficie. Ha impiegato cinque anni per capire come rimanere incinta senza correre rischi usando la magia, ma è qualcosa che ora ricorda a malapena. Ama ogni singolo aspetto dell’essere madre.)

Prende in considerazione l’ipotesi di dire a Ron la verità ogni volta che pensa al Dottore. Immagina come sarebbe rivelargli il suo grande segreto, la sua reazione--confuso e dubbioso all’inizio, ma allegro una volta che sia riuscito ad accettarlo--e le loro vacanze, le cui destinazioni passerebbero da Madrid e New York City a posti come Space Florida e la Nuova Terra e l’epoca della fondazione di Hogwarts. Sogna quello che gli direbbe, come glielo spiegherebbe, e non va mai oltre.

***

Hermione Granger-Weasley ha quarantadue anni quando muore.

C’è un incidente al Ministero--tutto ciò che ricorda è un rumore assordante e la forza di un’esplosione che la catapulta dall’altra parte della stanza--ed Hermione è tra gli impiegati dichiarati morti sul colpo. Il suo corpo è portato all’obitorio del San Mungo; la sua famiglia e i suoi amici vengono informati. Un necrologio--ben scritto e piuttosto lungo, in onore non solo dei risultati da lei ottenuti durante la guerra e del suo lavoro come avvocato difensore delle creature non umane e nell’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, ma anche sull’importanza che ha dato alle sue amicizie e sui contributi all’Esercito di Silente--viene trascritto da un elfo domestico in lutto e preparato per la pubblicazione sul numero de _La Gazzetta del Profeta_ del giorno dopo.

Si sveglia nell’oscurità dieci ore più tardi.

***

Ha i capelli rossi ora. Rossi, lisci e lucenti. Ha una frangetta che tiene a mo’ di ciuffo da un lato. Ha gli occhi blu ed è più alta di almeno sette centimetri.

“Almeno sembra che abbia la stessa  _età_ ,” borbotta prima di distogliere lo sguardo dallo specchio. Il lato positivo della rigenerazione è che può uscire dall’ospedale passando inosservata. Per il resto del mondo, lei non è Hermione.

“Hermione è morta,” mormora tra sé e sé mentre esce dall’edificio. “Lunga vita ad Hermione.”

***

Rimane nell’ombra, la schiena appoggiata al muro dell’officina, e studia attentamente per ventisette minuti la casa che ha costruito con Ron. Riesce a vedere il salotto attraverso le finestre, riesce a vedere Ron che tiene in braccio Rose, Ginny che si impegna a giocare con i suoi figli e Hugo, Harry che si mangia le unghie e, a disagio, sposta l’attenzione dalla moglie al suo migliore amico in continuazione. È come una pugnalata al cuore vedere Ron guardare la stanza con un’espressione stanca e affranta, e quando Rose allunga la mano e asciuga una lacrima dalla guancia del padre, Hermione crolla. Piange come se l’avessero spezzata in due, come se le mappe di tutte le galassie stessero fremendo nella sua testa e fossero liberate attraverso le lacrime che sta versando. I minuti passano in un silenzio angosciante che la divora; perfino i grilli e gli gnomi piangono la morte di Hermione Granger.

Allo scoccare del ventottesimo minuto, fa un respiro profondo, distoglie lo sguardo, e apre la porta del TARDIS. È un’accozzaglia di parti che non sono necessariamente affidabili, ma ha fede nella magia più che in qualsiasi altra cosa, e ha bisogno, così disperatamente che il petto le fa male, di avere fiducia nel tempo e nello spazio.

Allo scoccare del ventinovesimo minuto, preme bottoni, gira maniglie e ruote, e abbassa una leva alle sue spalle. Il TARDIS sobbalza e si anima, la luce turchese che per così tanti anni le è stata di poco conforto brilla più che mai, ogni minima parte metallica riflette la luce che la circonda. Hermione riesce a sentire i suoi cuori battere all’impazzata, emozionata e terrorizzata, e pensa all’uomo--l’alieno, il  _Signore del Tempo_ , ma assomigliava così tanto ad un uomo, e anche molto triste--che ha incontrato quando aveva sedici anni, e quando sorride, non riesce nemmeno a sentire le lacrime sulle sue guance.

Allo scoccare del trentesimo minuto, chiude gli occhi e trattiene il fiato.        

Allo scoccare del trentunesimo minuto, apre la porta su una galassia di stelle.

***

Hermione Granger ha trascorso tutta la sua prima vita spinta dal bisogno incessante (anche se Ron e Harry l’avrebbero definito “ossessivo”) di sentirsi all’altezza. Il Dottore le aveva detto, tanti anni prima, che ogni rigenerazione è accompagnata da cambiamenti nel carattere. Sin da allora si è chiesta che genere di persona sarebbe diventata dopo essere morta e sopravvissuta ripetutamente, aveva immaginato che avrebbe assunto diverse qualità nel corso del tempo, ad esempio avrebbe imparato a manipolare gli altri senza sentirsi in colpa o ad essere a proprio agio con la violenza o a pianificare il tempo senza difficoltà o a smettere di sentire la necessità di fare ricerche su ricerche, fino ad arrivare ad addormentarsi sui libri.

Non sa ancora molto dei cambiamenti che ha subito, ma sa che almeno non ha perso la brama di mostrarsi intelligente e capace. È ciò che la spinge attraverso il tempo e lo spazio alla ricerca del Dottore, anche solo per dimostrargli che ce l’ha fatta, che non ha perso le speranze, che è stata capace di vivere e di morire e di scappare. Vuole che sorrida e le metta una mano sulla spalla e le dica che è fiero di lei, e poi vuole scappare di nuovo, alla ricerca di tutto e nulla, e non smettere mai, e forse è questo quello che intendeva quando, sull’altalena, le raccontò di un ragazzo che aveva guardato nel Vortice del Tempo ed era scappato, e sta scappando e scapperà per sempre. Allora non aveva capito, non riusciva a concepire una vita piena di abbandoni, ma ora che se n’è andata--è un brivido che la attraversa da capo a piedi ogni volta che arriva in una nuova epoca o in un nuovo posto, e questa volta atterra fuori da un bar su un pianeta dove la neve è lilla e l’erba profuma di cioccolata, quattrocento anni nel futuro rispetto al momento in cui ha lasciato la sua officina.

Il bar è affollato, pieno di creature di ogni sorta, ed Hermione non è più inquietata dalla presenza degli Ood o dei cyborgs o di piccole cellule di grasso felici. Viaggia da sola da due settimane, ma si è già abituata ad essere il solo essere umano su un pianeta, o almeno il solo tra parecchie altre creature. È il fatto che ce ne sia un altro che la sorprende.

È bello, ha un sorriso scherzoso, e occhi vecchi, e quando li posa su Hermione, assume un’aria vispa. Si siede accanto a lui quando le indica la sedia vuota, e da vicino riesce a notare che i suoi occhi sono anche tristi, persino quando le stringe la mano e si presenta, “Capitano Jack Harkness, per servirla.”

Questa Hermione tollera bene l’alcool, anche su un pianeta distante galassie da Hogsmeade, e solo dopo due ore ed una dozzina di drink può definirsi ubriaca. A quel punto, Jack si avvicina e le domanda, in un tono di voce basso e morbido, “Allora, qual è la vera ragione per cui sei qui?”

Hermione emette una risatina e dice, straordinariamente lucida, “Sto cercando il Dottore.”

Jack cade dalla sedia.

“Il Dottore?” dice dal pavimento, alzando lo sguardo su Hermione, la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati. “Conosci il Dottore?”

Hermione strabuzza gli occhi, improvvisamente sobria. “ _Tu_  conosci il Dottore?”

E il momento successivo sta lasciando il bar insieme a Jack, parlando di Signori del Tempo scomparsi e di TARDIS e di  _quanto sia dannatamente difficile trovare un uomo quando bisogna cercare per tutto lo spazio e il tempo_ , e Jack controbatte chiedendole che aspetto avesse il Dottore l’ultima volta che l’ha visto e _ti ha parlato di me_  e  _almeno non sei rimasta bloccata nell’Ottocento senza alcuna via d’uscita_. Quando entra nel TARDIS, per poco non si piega in due.

“ _Hermione_ ,” dice, guardandosi intorno, la voce piena di meraviglia mentre fa scorrere le dita sui monitor e sulle leve e sui vari comandi. “Tu sei una  _Signora del Tempo_.”

“Già,” replica lei, “e una strega, e tu sei immortale. Siamo una bella coppia, non trovi?”

Jack si volta e sorride. “Mi stai chiedendo quello che spero che tu mi stia chiedendo?” Lei alza gli occhi al cielo e assottiglia le labbra.

“Un viaggio,” dice Hermione. “Non uno di più.”

“Certo.” Jack scrolla le spalle. “Uno solo. A meno che tu non abbia ancora bisogno di me dopo. Vedremo.”

Hermione sorride e preme una serie di pulsanti. “Vuoi aiutarmi a trovare il Dottore sì o no? Gira quella in senso antiorario,” dice lei, e partono.

***

Non è come si aspettava che fosse avere un compagno di viaggio. Jack ha già visitato buona parte dello spazio e del tempo, e, il più delle volte, Hermione è più stupita di lui quando atterrano su un nuovo pianeta. Spara prima di fare domande, flirta con ogni essere vivente che incontrano e prende il comando prima di valutare la situazione. A volte le rovina i piani e non chiede mai scusa.

Ma è lì, costantemente al suo fianco ad ogni passo che fa in questo nuovo viaggio, ed è coraggioso e leale e disposto a sacrificarsi, e le dice sempre la verità, anche se è qualcosa che non vuole sentirsi dire, e le lascia fare le sue scoperte. Per quanto Hermione fosse seria quando gli ha detto che lo avrebbe portato con sé per un solo viaggio--ed era davvero seria--sono già passate sei settimane, undici pianeti e diciannove epoche diverse, e Jack è ancora con lei.

Le racconta la sua vita mentre affondano i piedi nella sabbia della spiaggia di Barcellona, dell’Agenzia del Tempo e dei due anni di ricordi che non può riavere indietro, di tutte le persone che ha amato e perso. Ride quando le parla di Ianto e piange per suo fratello minore. Le dice tutto di Rose Tyler e Martha Jones e Donna Noble, quello che hanno fatto per salvare l’universo e che ne è stato di loro. Lei gli domanda se sia ancora innamorato del Dottore e lui risponde che lo sarà per sempre. Le dice, “Ero perfettamente in pace con me stesso pur non essendo una brava persona finché non l’ho incontrato;” dice, “Il Dottore mi ha mostrato uno stile di vita diverso;” dice, “Gli devo l’universo e lui lo ha già.”

In uno slancio di generosità, Hermione lascia scegliere a Jack la tappa successiva. La porta alla Biblioteca nel cinquantunesimo secolo e la ragazza per poco non scoppia in lacrime quando la porta del TARDIS si apre su un pianeta che non è altro che un deposito di libri. Non riesce ad evitare di sbattere contro altri visitatori perché ha la testa china sui volumi, e dopo che, per sbaglio, fa cadere un giovane Ood che sta leggendo _I Dannati della Terra_ , Jack la prende per mano e la conduce in un corridoio miracolosamente vuoto, dove le porge un libro intitolato  _Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale_. Si siede sul pavimento per dieci ore e legge i sette libri dedicati a se stessa e ai suoi vecchi amici della prima vita. Piange durante l’epilogo dell’ultimo libro e Jack le sfiora la spalla, le chiede se la storia sia vera. Lei dice, “Ogni parola;” lei dice, “Anche le parti più irrilevanti a proposito di balli e vestiti;” lui risponde, “Nessuna parte della tua vita è irrilevante.”

Quattro giorni dopo, sulla Terra, nel 1868, devono tornare di corsa al TARDIS e Jack rimane ferito poco prima che la porta si chiuda. Muore lì, sul pavimento, e quando riprende a respirare, il TARDIS è in volo ed Hermione è furibonda. Grida, “Devi _smetterla_  di fare così, Jack Harkness;” grida, “È la  _quinta_  volta e sono  _stanca_  di vedere gli altri morire per me;” grida, “Non devi continuare a dimostrarmi quanto vali--non ho intenzione di abbandonare il mio compagno di viaggio da un giorno all’altro!” Gli lancia una chiave e si dirige verso l’ala posteriore del TARDIS.

Jack la trova nel laboratorio tre minuti dopo, la chiave appesa ad una catena intorno al collo, e la abbraccia finché non iniziano a ridere.

***

Jack fa un giro per Cardiff mentre il TARDIS fa il pieno ed Hermione trascorre mezz’ora a decidere che cosa ordinare al takeaway. Sta finendo di mangiare la sua porzione di fish and chips, quando gira l’angolo vicino a dove ha parcheggiato il TARDIS e nota subito che Jack la sta aspettando e non è solo. La giovane donna con cui sta parlando ha la pelle scura e un sorriso luminoso ed Hermione pensa,  _Oh_ , prima di pensare,  _Oh!_

“Hermione!” esclama Jack quando la vede arrivare. “Sono felice che tu sia qui. Questa è Martha--”

“Martha Jones?” esclama Hermione incredula, un’espressione stupefatta sul volto sorridente. “Jack mi ha detto tutto di te! Sono una tua grande fan. Il modo in cui hai attraversato il pianeta--”

“Aspetta un secondo,” la interrompe Martha. “Jack, chi è lei?”

“Non ci crederai mai,” replica Jack con un sorriso proprio quando Hermione risponde, “Sono Hermione Granger.” Martha sbatte le palpebre, poi scoppia a ridere.

“Il tuo nome è Hermione Granger?” dice lei. “Come in  _Harry Potter_?”

“Sì, esattamente come in  _Harry Potter_ ,” risponde Hermione entusiasta, riuscendo a nascondere il rossore lasciando che i capelli le cadano davanti al volto.

“Martha,” continua Jack, le si avvicina e termina in tono drammatico, “È una Signora del Tempo.”

Martha strabuzza gli occhi e trona a guardare Hermione. “ _Che cosa?_ ” dice lei, ed Hermione apre la bocca per spiegarsi, per raccontare a Martha dell’orologio e del suo incontro al parco con il Dottore e di quando ha costruito un TARDIS in giardino.

Ma invece dice, “Vuoi andare via da qui?”

***

È Martha ad insistere questa volta, “Solo un viaggio, uno solo, ecco tutto, poi mi riporti a casa, sono seria,” una e due e quattro volte, finché non inizia a rientrare nel TARDIS dietro ad Hermione e Jack e a dire, “Dove si va adesso?” Hermione sfoggia un sorriso così smagliante che deve voltarsi per nascondere l’imbarazzo e lo mantiene per così tanto tempo che il volto le fa male per ore.

Martha vede Hermione usare la sua bacchetta sonica più come una bacchetta che come un attrezzo sonico da qualche parte tra Cheem e Parigi 1985, aspetta di sentir Hermione mormorare, “ _Reparo!_ ” prima di commentare, “Oh mio Dio, sei davvero--” Hermione alza lo sguardo dalla console, i capelli che le nascondono il volto ancora una volta, e Martha sorride. “Sei davvero  _quell’_ Hermione Granger. Dei libri. Voglio dire, ovviamente, me lo hai detto, pensavo--” e poi Hermione sta ridendo e scostando i capelli dal volto e Martha le si avvicina e si siede sulla console vicino a lei. “È davvero tutto vero, allora, quello che dicono?”

“Ogni capitolo,” risponde Hermione. “Anche se immagino di non poter confermare le parti in cui non parlavo con Harry e Ron.”

Martha sorride. “È  _brillante_  che tu abbia poteri magici,” commenta. Poi, timidamente, aggiunge, “Io, beh, ho aiutato a salvare William Shakespeare e il resto dell’Inghilterra dalle Streghe con l’Incantesimo di Disarmo. Voglio dire, ho solo detto la parola, non sono magica, ovviamente.”

“Penso che tu sia magica,” replica Hermione, poi fa cadere la bacchetta sonica e sbatte la testa due volte nel tentativo di raccoglierla. “Voglio dire,” dice una volta che è di nuovo in piedi, fingendo che le sue gote non stiano andando a fuoco, “hai attraversato la terra in fuga dal Maestro e dai suoi piccoli robot volanti e non sono mai riusciti a prenderti finché non lo hai deciso tu, per un anno, e perfino senza magia. È straordinario, Martha. Nemmeno io ce l’avrei fatta.”

“Invece sì,” Martha risponde sorridendo. “Forse non con i ragazzi stupidi e impulsivi che ti porti in giro.” Hermione ride.

“‘Impulsivo,’ posso accettarlo,” dice Jack dalla porta, guardandole con le sopracciglia sollevate. “Ma avrei qualcosa da ridire sullo ‘stupido.’ Ma, dopotutto, forse non mi riguarda affatto, dal momento che tutti sanno che sono un uomo e non un ragazzo.” Martha alza gli occhi al cielo e ride quando Hermione punta la bacchetta a Jack e gli scaglia contro un getto d’acqua. Hermione ignora lo sguardo di Jack che indica che, persino attraverso l’acqua che gli cade sul volto, sa che cosa sta provando, anche se non ha dubbi sul fatto che sia così.

La parte più strana del viaggiare con Martha Jones, Hermione ha capito, è che vuole far colpo su di lei più di quanto le sia mai capitato di voler fare con qualcun altro. L’ha trasformata in un disastro ambulante, che arrossisce e balbetta e fa cadere la bacchetta, ed Hermione si chiede se era questo che Harry provava per Cho Chang, o Ron per, beh,  _lei_ , e trova un po’ più facile capire perché facessero così fatica a concentrarsi sulla scuola.

Sente Martha dire, “Oh, siamo atterrati?” e sorride.

“Al guardaroba!” esclama Hermione. “I jeans non sono adatti alla Parigi del diciannovesimo secolo!”

***

Jack commenta, “Martha è grandiosa, huh?”

Hermione ribatte, “Jack.”

Sono a San Francisco, nel 1977 e stanno pranzando in compagnia di Harvey Milk. È la prima volta che il TARDIS ha portato Hermione in un’epoca storica senza tener conto delle indicazioni che aveva ricevuto.

“Non ti costringerò a parlarne, se non vuoi,” dice lui, rubandole una patatina dal piatto. Lancia un’occhiata veloce bancone della rosticceria, dove Martha ed Harvey stanno chiacchierando in attesa di quanto hanno ordinato, e posa nuovamente lo sguardo su Hermione. “Ma, per quanto possa contare, probabilmente non dovresti preoccuparti.”

“Di che cosa dovrei preoccuparmi?” gli domanda. “E smettila di rubarmi le patatine, Harkness.”

“Del fatto che non ricambi,” risponde Jack. “Non nel modo in cui vuoi tu, comunque. E me lo devi, visto che ieri, a Parigi, hai mangiato metà della mia cena.”

“Perciò dici che non dovrei preoccuparmi,” commenta Hermione corrucciata. Sospira ed avvicina il suo piatto a Jack.

“Sulla base della mia esperienza personale posso confermarti che le persone sono più flessibili di quanto credi,” dice lui.

“Sì, beh, tu hai fatto sesso con alieni,” commenta lei.

“ _Tu sei_  un alieno,” sottolinea lui, ed Hermione lo sorprende, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.

“Sai,” dice, “a volte me ne dimentico.”

***

Capita su un pianeta che è fatto di pura elettricità. Sono messi all’angolo da un gruppo di umanoidi in cerca di vittime per un sacrificio, Jack ha lasciato le armi da fuoco sul TARDIS su richiesta di Hermione, e tutta l’elettricità interferisce con i segnali della sua bacchetta, tanto di quella magica quanto di quella sonica. Martha li salva solo grazie alla sua intelligenza e al suo sangue freddo e, una volta sul TARDIS, si comporta come se non avesse fatto nulla di che, come se avesse solo parlato. Si preoccupa per Hermione, impreca e tira fuori bende ed unguenti da una borsa di perline che è più grande all’interno, cominciando a curare i tagli e le bruciature sulle braccia e le gambe di Hermione, quando la sua paziente dice, “Martha,  _basta_ ,” e la bacia.

Hermione ha un taglio profondo sul palmo della mano e, quando si allontana e toglie la mano, rimane un rivolo di sangue sul volto di Martha, che scorre lentamente fino al mento. Hermione lo fissa, turbata. “Mi dispiace,” dice. “È stato--non avrei dovuto--” Abbassa lo sguardo e allarga le braccia. “Ecco, puoi--puoi sistemarmi. Non lo farò più.”

Martha china la testa, pulisce e cuce e benda le ferite sulle mani di Hermione, sui polsi, sulle braccia e, quando arriva al taglio che le spacca il gomito a metà, chiede con tono disinvolto e calmo, “E se volessi che tu lo facessi di nuovo?”

Hermione vuole dire qualcosa di dolce e intelligente, ma è completamente onesta quando finisce per dire, “Beh, in tal caso, lo rifarei. Certo che lo rifarei. Non potrei mai--se tu volessi--ma perché dovresti--” E l’istante successivo Martha ha una mano sulla spalla di Hermione, una sul suo collo, e si stanno baciando di nuovo ed Hermione non riesce a ricordare che cosa si provi ad avere aria nei polmoni, a non avere la bocca di Martha sulla sua, a non conoscere la sensazione dei denti di Martha che torturano il suo labbro inferiore.

“Allora è il grande giorno, eh?” commenta Jack, ed Hermione e Martha si separano. Hermione si massaggia le tempie.

“Per le _mutande_ di Merlino, devo proprio lavorare sul mio tempismo per i primi baci,” borbotta, e Martha, nascondendo il volto con le mani, si lascia sfuggire una risata.

“Non fermatevi per causa mia,” dice Jack con un sorrisetto subdolo. Hermione evoca uno stormo di canarini.

“ _Oppugno!_ ”

***

Martha e Jack insistono per portare Hermione in un posto speciale per festeggiare il suo primo anniversario di viaggi con il TARDIS. Lei fa notare loro che, in pratica, sarebbe come festeggiare il giorno della sua prima morte e che è una cosa un po’ inquietante, ma la ignorano e richiedono che il TARDIS “scelga un luogo nel tempo e/o nello spazio” per i festeggiamenti.

Il TARDIS sceglie Hogsmeade.

Hermione apre la porta su una strada familiare fitta di negozi dal tetto di paglia e di cottage con candele che fluttuano davanti alle finestre ed accarezza grata il TARDIS. “Brava ragazza,” dice, per poi trascinare Martha e Jack lungo la via principale, parlando velocemente e con voce emozionata, e portarli da Zonko e a Mielandia e da Dominic Maestro. Usa i soldi che le restano, trovati sul fondo della borsa di perline, per comprare una collana di libri rilegati in pelle sulla Medicina per Martha da Tomes & Scrolls e una scacchiera magica per Jack da Wiseacre. Si siedono in un angolo ai Tre Manici di Scopa e bevono Burrobirra fino a star male. Mentre tornano al TARDIS, Hermione si intrufola a Mielandia e torna qualche minuto dopo con una borsa in ogni mano, annunciando che ha comprato almeno un pezzo di tutto, persino i lecca-lecca al sangue e  gli scarafaggi a grappolo.

Hermione lascia la porta aperta mentre il TARDIS lascia Hogsmeade, ferma sulla soglia e lo sguardo fisso sul villaggio che si fa sempre più piccolo sotto i suoi occhi. Quando scompare, sorride, chiude la porta a chiave e, quando si volta, vede Martha e Jack che la stanno guardando, visibilmente preoccupati.

“Stai bene?” chiede Martha con dolcezza. Hermione non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“Sono sopravvissuta un anno intero viaggiando nel tempo e nello spazio,” risponde, “e ho trascorso la maggior parte del tempo con il mio migliore amico e la mia signora, i quali oggi mi hanno accontentata, facendomi assaporare alcuni aspetti della mia prima vita. Martha Jones, sto  _da dio_.” Dà a Martha un bacio dolce e leggero, quindi abbraccia Jack.

“Adesso,” aggiunge, “andiamo a cercare la sala da pranzo, così possiamo tirare fuori questi dolciumi e iniziare a mangiare.”

***

Hermione, Martha, e Jack girano l’angolo nel museo su Paradost e per poco rischiano di non scontrarsi (letteralmente) con il Dottore e i suoi due compagni di viaggio.

“Mi dispiace terribilmente,” dice il Dottore senza guardarli e stringendo gli occhi in direzione del soffitto. Si sposta e li supera, ed Hermione si gira.

“Dottore!” grida. Lui si ferma sui suoi passi e si volta, guarda prima lei, poi i suoi compagni di viaggio, poi di nuovo lei e, lentamente, un sorriso gli appare sul volto.

“Hermione Granger?” le domanda, e la prende al volo quando lei si butta tre le sue braccia. “Hermione Granger! Ce l’hai fatta! Sono molto fiero di te!”

“Ce l’ho fatta!” esclama lei. “Non so se mi aspettavo che tu avessi ancora la stessa faccia --”

“Beh, sono stato fortunato,” commenta lui, studiando il volto di lei. “Ma tu sei diversa!”

“Beh, si vede che io non sono stata fortunata,” dice Hermione. “Beh, no, non è vero. Sono stata molto fortunata.”

“Vedo,” commenta il Dottore, lo sguardo fisso sui suoi capelli. “Sai che questa è la mia undicesima reincarnazione e non ho mai avuto i capelli rossi? Ma tu ce l’hai fatta al primo tentativo! Davvero molto fortunata, direi. E ovviamente,” aggiunge, guardando alle sue spalle, “hai scelto i  _migliori_  compagni di viaggio possibili.”

“Dottore,” dice la donna accanto a lui. “Devi proprio essere così scortese? Le presentazioni sono d’obbligo.”

“Sì, sì, presentazioni,” dice il Dottore, battendo le mani. “Questi sono Hermione Granger--forse mi hai sentito parlare di lei, la chiamo la Strega--e i suoi compagni di viaggio, la Dottoressa Martha Jones e Jack Harkness.”

“ _Capitano_  Jack Harkness,” lo corregge Jack, porgendo la mano alla donna e lanciandole uno sguardo d’approvazione. Lei gli offre un sorriso seducente e prende la sua mano.

“ _Dottoressa_  River Song,” dice. Jack si umetta le labbra.

“Mi piace come suona.”

“E a me piace come suona ‘Capitano,’” replica River, al che il Dottore si schiarisce la voce. River e Jack non smettono di fissarsi.

“Sì, questa è River,” dice il Dottore a voce alta, quindi indica con un gesto il suo altro compagno di viaggio, “e questo è un cactus.”

“È  _razzista_!” gridano all’unisono River e l’uomo verde, e finalmente la donna distoglie lo sguardo da Jack. Il Dottore assume un’aria soddisfatta.

“Mi chiamo Gilbert,” inizia l’uomo, “e sono in parte--”

“Vinvocci!” conclude emozionata Hermione. “Veniamo giusto giusto dal pianeta natale dei Vinvocci. È tremendamente affascinante!”

“È un luogo molto secco,” aggiunge Jack. Il Dottore gli sorride.

“Beh, sì,” dice Gilbert, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Comunque, sono qui solo perché River mi ha trascinato con lei.”

“Lo faccio spesso,” River dice a Jack.

“Potrebbe piacermi,” commenta Jack. Il Dottore salta in mezzo a loro.

“Martha Jones!” grida, persino mentre River e Jack si allontanano da lui. “Sono così felice di rivederti nello spazio.” Lei gli sorride.

“Ed io sono felice di essere tornata, Dottore,” risponde. Lui guarda le sue dita, intrecciate con quelle di Hermione. Martha arrossisce. “Molto felice.”

“Vedo,” dice il Dottore, poi la abbraccia. Quando pone fine all’abbraccio, appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle e afferma, “Ti sei sempre meritata qualcuno di migliore di me.”

“Già,” risponde Martha, stringendo la mano di Hermione. “Ho lei adesso. Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi.”

Hermione si guarda intorno--da Martha e il Dottore, che sorridono ricordando le loro avventure, a River e Jack, che condividono storie sul Dottore e la Strega (“Lei non vola con il freno a mano tirato, vero?” “È per  _quello_  che fa tutto quel rumore?”), perfino a Gilbert, che scrolla le spalle e scuote la testa spinosa di fronte alla scena davanti a lui, ma la guarda con gli occhi sbarrati e le offre un timido sorriso, come se stesse incontrando qualcuno di cui ha solo sentito parlare nelle leggende--e i suoi cuori si riempiono di amore e spazio e tempo e vittoria.

***

La prima ed unica volta in cui Hermione vede Jack spaventato è la prima ed unica volta che incontrano i Dalek.

Si presentano dove non dovrebbero essere, il che, per quanto capisce Hermione, è una loro pessima abitudine. Ronzano e gridano con le loro vocette, e Jack e Martha prendono Hermione e corrono.

“Dalek,” spiega Martha una volta che si sono barricati in una stanza vuota. La sua voce è stanca e intimorita. “Che diavolo ci fanno qui? È il Dottore il loro nemico giurato, non tu.”

“Domanda migliore,” dice Jack, il viso scolorito e le spalle che tremano, solo un po’, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi. “Come ci occupiamo dei  _Dalek_? Qualche idea, Hermione?”

Hermione ha alcune idee. Tutte prevedono che Jack e Martha facciano ritorno al TARDIS e lei cerchi di usare le Maledizioni Senza Perdono su un branco di robot. Si morde il labbro. “Nessuna che potrebbe piacervi.”

“Signora del Tempo!” annuncia un Dalek da fuori dalla stanza. “Non avresti dovuto sopravvivere alla Guerra del Tempo. La faremo finita ora.” Un laser spara attraverso la porta, mancando Martha di pochi centimetri, ed Hermione raddrizza le spalle e si avvicina alla porta.

“Sì,” grida lei. “Cesserete il fuoco finché non sarò pronta per affrontarvi in una vera battaglia?”

“ _Hermione_ ,” sibila Martha. “Che stai facendo?”

“Pongo fine a qualcosa,” risponde Hermione. La sua voce non trema, ma i suoi cuori battono freneticamente. Pensa con tutta se stessa a Harry Potter e a Lord Voldemort, e a quello che Harry doveva aver provato quando era entrato nella Foresta Proibita per affrontare la sua morte. La sua battaglia non è altrettanto necessaria, ma c’è qualcosa che le è sempre parso incompleto e le gironzola in testa sin da quando il Dottore le ha raccontato della Guerra del Tempo sulle altalene tanti anni prima, sin da quando le ha detto di come i Dalek erano sopravvissuti nel corso dei secoli uccidendo altre specie viventi. Non farà altro che finire la melodia, porre termine ad una guerra che l’ha allontanata da una famiglia che non conoscerà mai e da un pianeta natale che non ha mai visto cosicché il Dottore non dovrà farlo al posto suo per una guerra che gli causa ancora dei sentimenti di odio verso se stesso.

Esce dalla stanza, chiude dentro e Jack ed alza la bacchetta.

***

Hermione elimina i Dalek e viene uccisa.

Jack e Martha sfondano la porta chiusa e trascinano un’Hermione morente attraverso le macerie di un edificio da poco esploso a causa del TARDIS. Hermione si rifiuta di sdraiarsi, insiste per rimanere in piedi durante questa morte, questa rigenerazione, e stringe due gambe della console fino ad avere le nocche bianche, mentre trema incontrollabilmente.

“Jack,” dice calma, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, “Non so che donna sarò questa volta, perciò voglio solo dirti, nel caso in cui non voglia dirtelo dopo, che non ti abbandonerò mai.”

“Hermione--” inizia lui, ancora senza fiato e spaventato, ma lei non lo lascia finire.

“So che sei ancora preoccupato,” lo interrompe. “So che a volte pensi che, a meno che non ti dimostri utile, o disposto a sacrificarti per noi, o  _che altro_ , ti lascerò proprio come ha fatto il Dottore. Ma non lo farò, nemmeno dopo questa rigenerazione. Nessuna mia reincarnazione ti lascerà indietro, Jack Harkness. Capito?” Lo fissa finché lui non annuisce. “So che è per questo che continuavi a farti uccidere quando ti sei unito a me. _Lo so_ , Jack, ma non ti lascio. Sarai mio finché lo vorrai.” A quel punto, della luce inizia a brillare tra le dita di Hermione. Sente che sta brillando, sente che le estremità del suo corpo stanno diventando meno definite, e trema, prima di guardare Martha.

“Martha, questo è molto importante,” dice con tono leggermente isterico. “Mi ameresti lo stesso se fossi bionda?”

“Che cosa?” dice Martha, gli angoli della bocca che si curvano all’insù. “Certo che sì. Hermione--”

“Io,” Hermione deve fermarsi, la luce le sta bruciando le dita dei piedi, e si sta avvicinando alle caviglie. “Il Dottore si è comportato da stronzo con te e ti meriti tutto, ogni pianeta e ogni stella e ogni momento della storia del tempo e lui--e ho bisogno di sapere se sarebbe un problema--forse potrei trovare un modo per controllarlo.”

“Hermione, sei pazza,” afferma Martha, ridendo, prima di chinarsi sulla console, attirare Hermione a sé e darle un bacio carico di passione, finché Hermione non ride e la respinge.

“Maledizione, ti amo, Martha Jones,” dice, e scoppia in un fascio di luce.

Quando la luce si è affievolita a sufficienza da consentire a Martha e a Jack di vedere, Hermione è carponi, sta ansimando, onde nere si infrangono sulle sue spalle. “Oh,” riesce a dire, e parlare, per lei, ha lo stesso effetto del sale su una ferita. Alza gli occhi su Jack e Martha, allontana i capelli dal viso, e dice, “In realtà, è stato abbastanza divertente. Ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stata simile alla Cruciatus. Che aspetto ho?”

“Hai dieci anni in meno,” commenta Jack, mentre Martha le si avvicina, accovacciandosi accanto a Hermione.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” le chiede. “Un letto? Del tè? Del cibo?”

“Del tè va benissimo,” risponde Hermione, cercando di reggersi in piedi. Barcolla, afferra la spalla di Martha, e torna in equilibrio. Assume un’aria pensierosa, i suoi nuovi occhi verdi diventano vuoti per un secondo. “Oh, ma ho una bocca nuova, nuove papille gustative! E se il tè non mi piacesse più? Che cibi mi piacciono adesso?”

“Beh, dobbiamo comunque tornare a Cardiff per fare rifornimento,” dice Jack con un ghigno. “Organizzeremo un buffet.”

“Perfetto,” afferma Hermione. “Sto  _morendo di fame_.” Si volta verso Martha e nota che i suoi occhi sono ancora preoccupati. “Ciao, cara,” dice prima di lasciarle un leggero bacio sulle labbra. “Sono ancora io.” Martha sorride.

“Lo so,” replica lei, e poi, “I capelli neri ti stanno proprio bene,” prima di dire, “Pesce e patatine, per prima cosa. Ne ho voglia da quando abbiamo lasciato la New York City del trentesimo secolo.”

***

È il compleanno di Martha quando finiscono su Nuova Terra.

“Ciao, di nuovo,” dice Martha quando salta fuori dal TARDIS su un prato. “Non davvero, però, sai. Sono rimasta bloccata nell’ingorgo con degli uomini gatto. Che anno è, Hermione?”

“Cinque miliardi e cento tre,” risponde Hermione uscendo. Abbassa lo sguardo perplessa e si china, sente l’aroma che proviene da terra e dice, colpita e soddisfatta, “Erba alla mela. Cinquanta punti alla Nuova Terra.”

“Nuova Terra?!” esclama Jack, seguendo Hermione e Martha fuori e chiudendo la porta del TARDIS alle sue spalle. “Credici o no, non ci sono mai stato. È sempre stato nei miei piani, ma sono sempre stato distratto da qualcos’altro. O sono rimasto bloccato per più di un secolo sulla Terra.”

“Nemmeno io l’ho mai vista,” dice Martha. “Non nel modo migliore, almeno.”

“Volete dire che questa è la prima volta per entrambi?” chiede Hermione, un sorriso che lentamente si apre sul suo volto. “Sono  _finalmente_  riuscita a portarvi in un posto in cui non siete mai stati?”

“Sì, beh,” dice Martha, prendendo Hermione per mano, “doveva succedere prima o poi. Adesso andiamo. La città è laggiù e noi siamo fermi qui, immersi fino alle caviglie in erba alla mela.”

New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York è trafficata e bella, piena di esseri umani e uomini gatto. Ci sono autobus e visite guidate in ogni strada (Martha si è dovuta chinare due volte per evitare di essere colpita da un bus che volava, seppur lentamente, sopra le loro teste), venditori di panini di balene spaziali ad ogni angolo (Hermione è furiosa quando si rende conto di che cosa le è stato servito e rovescia ogni carretto a portata di bacchetta), e spacciatori di umore nascosti nei vicoli (un essere in parte umano dall’aria sospetta offre a Jack una fiala di _Lussurioso_ e Jack ride e dice, “Non ho bisogno di un umore artificiale per _quello”_ ). Una suora pelosa e con il muso da gatto davanti ad un ospedale sembra lieta di vedere Hermione (“Ti aspettavamo, Dea Solitaria,” dice lei, ed Hermione non sa che cosa risponderle) e fa fare loro un tour dell’ospedale, presentandoli alle sue Sorelle e invitandoli a vaccinarsi contro una malattia con un nome che non si può pronunciare nella lingua degli umani e che porta alla formazione di squame al posto di nuove cellule della pelle. (Martha accetta.)

Fanno un picnic a New Central Park -- il sole filtra attraverso le foglie di un albero che si innalza sopra di loro-- e quando Martha improvvisamente si avvicina e preme le sue labbra su quelle di Hermione, la sua bocca sa di lamponi e vino rosso. Jack si siede con la schiena appoggiata al tronco dell’albero e dice, “Mi piace viaggiare con te, Hermione, perché mi ritrovo in pericolo di vita solo il settantacinque percento del tempo, mentre con il Dottore lo ero per il novantaquattro,” ed Hermione gli dà un bacio sulla guancia.

“Agenzia del Tempo, compagno del Dottore, Torchwood,” elenca lei. “Sei sicuro di non annoiarti con me?” Jack sorride e salta in piedi.

“Andiamo,” propone lui. “Facciamo un giro a Central Park.”

Passano venti minuti prima che si imbattano in un capannello di gente riunito intorno alla statua di una faccia grande, piatta e gentile. Hermione, Martha, e Jack si fanno largo tra la folla per raggiungere la placca del memoriale. “La Faccia di Boe,” legge Hermione ad alta voce, e Jack le afferra il braccio mentre lei continua a leggere di un uomo nato sulla Penisola di Boeshane, che è stato il primo della zona ad unirsi all’Agenzia del Tempo, guadagnandosi un soprannome che sarebbe durato per miliardi di anni. “Anche se, indubbiamente, ha avuto altri nomi durante la sua vita, la Faccia di Boe è stata nota come tale da un capo all’altro dell’universo durante i suoi ultimi dieci milioni di anni di vita. Nel 5,000,000,053, la Faccia di Boe ha esalato il suo ultimo respiro per salvare la città di New New York, sacrificando se stesso per le vite di innumerevoli esseri che non aveva mai incontrato, e abbandonando la galassia dicendo, ‘Non sei solo.’”

I tre viaggiatori rimasero in silenzio, incerti e sconvolti, finché il tempo non si dipana intorno a loro, ed Hermione sente il battito di Jack all’altezza del gomito, i respiri tremanti di Martha sulla spalla, e non riesce a guardare in faccia Jack finché non le lascia andare il braccio. Lui fa qualche passo indietro, calpestando per poco un gattino e facendo cadere un Vinvocci. Quando Hermione e Martha si voltano a guardarlo, lui scoppia in una risata acuta e delirante, e urla, “Andiamo, Martha Jones, è il tuo compleanno! Scegli un ristorante e flirterò con un cameriere per riuscire ad entrare.”

Finiscono in una pasticceria che serve paste simili a quelle terrestri--la Vecchia Terra--e Jack preme le labbra accanto all’orecchio blu del giovane alieno dietro al bancone finché la sua pelle blu non arrossisce e diventa viola e una porzione di tutto viene servita al tavolo all’angolo. Jack ride troppo sguaiatamente, parla troppo e lecca la glassa dei muffin sulla punta del naso di Martha, poi, un’ora dopo, pieno di zucchero e di terrore, appoggia la testa sul tavolo e sussurra, “Come faccio a sapere che è davvero me?”

Martha preme i polpastrelli contro il suo collo, dietro l’orecchio, sull’attaccatura dei capelli, e dice, “ _Io_  lo so.” Racconta loro dell’ultima volta che è stata qui, di aver incontrato la Faccia di Boe nei suoi ultimi momenti, poi parla loro del Professor Yana alla fine dell’universo dove ha incontrato Jack per la prima (ma seconda) volta, e di come sia tornata indietro nel tempo per inseguire il Maestro. “Tu c’eri,” dice lei. “Sapevi che il Dottore non era l’unico Signore del Tempo là fuori e lo hai avvertito. ‘Non sei solo’-- tutti pensano che fosse una frase motivante, ma era un avvertimento. In un certo senso ci hai salvati.”

“No,” sbuffa Jack, “ _tu_  ci hai salvati.”

“L’anno che non è mai stato,” dice Hermione con voce appena udibile. “Me lo ricordo. So che non dovrei, e non è un ricordo molto vivido, ma mi è venuto il colpo della strega dopo che è tornato tutto a posto; non siamo riusciti a festeggiare il primo primo compleanno di Hugo a causa dei Toclafane, invece la seconda volta continuavo a nascondermi nel ripostiglio delle scope a piangere mentre tirava la torta a Ron e Rosie.”

Jack inclina la testa per guardarla finché non incontra il suo sguardo e, mentre si asciuga una lacrima, dice, la voce roca e dolorante, “Non posso restare.” Hermione sa che cosa intende, sa che non può restare con lei, sa che terrà lei e Martha per mano mentre le riaccompagna al TARDIS come se non ci fosse nulla che non va e poi dirà i suoi addii come se fossero inaspettati, e lei lo odia, egoisticamente e irrazionalmente, lo odia moltissimo per il suo carattere--nobile e minuzioso e leale e  _buono_ \--per averle ricordato un suo vecchio amico che era andato fino ai confini del mondo e ai limiti della magia per scoprire che cosa doveva fare e, allora, non le aveva nemmeno detto addio prima di dirigersi volontariamente verso una morte che avrebbe salvato le vite di tutte le persone che amava, di tutte quelle che non gli erano mai piaciute, di ogni mago o strega che sarebbe venuto al mondo. Parte di lei vuole chiedere a Jack di spiegarsi, di fargli dire le sue intenzioni a voce alta, di far sì che la sua decisione gli spezzi il cuore; poi si ricorda Barcellona e la sabbia tra le dita e l’acqua rosa che bagna le caviglie di Jack mentre lui le racconta della sua vita e dei suoi amori, come sembrava che le parole gli venissero strappate dalla gola e dalla memoria come se tutto fosse successo il giorno prima, come le aveva confessato che sarebbe sempre stato innamorato del Dottore ma non aveva nulla da offrirgli, e improvvisamente comprende che Jack Harkness porta sulle spalle il peso delle vite e dei sorrisi e delle lacrime e delle morti di ogni singola persona che abbia mai perso nel corso degli anni, già troppe, destinate a diventare ancora di più; pensa alla faccia gentile nella statua a Central Park, un raggio di speranza e unione nell’universo per ogni viaggiatore che si sia mai sentito solo, per ogni girovago che abbia perso l’equilibrio e si sia sentito schiacciato dal peso della solitudine.

Non lo costringe a dirlo. Raccoglie la spazzatura sul tavolo e la butta nel bidone lì vicino, si china per dare a Jack un bacio sulla tempia prima di prendergli la mano e farlo alzare in piedi. Martha intreccia le sue dita con quelle di lui che sono ancora libere e i tre tornano insieme al TARDIS, a passo lento e pesante. Quando Jack indica l’orizzonte, una battutina sul fatto che il garage sia alto più o meno quanto il New Empire State Building, non lascia andare la mano di Martha, e quando non riescono a far spostare una famiglia di Arkan sul marciapiedi, alza la sua mano con quella di Hermione per far passare i turisti sotto le loro braccia.

Jack entra nel TARDIS per andare a recuperare i pochi effetti personali che ha nella stanza che è diventata sua e, a volte, sua e di Martha, quando la stanchezza li sopraffà, e a volte sua e di Marta e di Hermione, quando il peso di avere lo spazio e il tempo a loro servizio dà loro ansia e li fa diventare troppo affettuosi. Martha è sulla soglia accanto a Hermione e insiste che porti via qualcosa in ricordo di lei, ma Jack scuote la testa e dice, “Solo perché lui-- _io_ \--non stavo parlando di te quando ho detto-- _dico_ \--quello al Dottore non significa che non stessi parlando anche  _a_  te.” Le dà un ultimo abbraccio stritolatore e dice, “Martha Jones, usignolo mio, sei l’unica vera costante che ci sia mai stata e mai ci sarà nella mia vita.” Quando la lascia andare, Martha ha gli occhi lucidi ed Hermione si sta dirigendo verso la console.

Cammina verso la porta e si siede contro di essa, con le braccia conserte, e regala a Jack uno sguardo compiaciuto quando lui la vede. Le sorride con aria triste e lei sospira, le spalle abbassate in segno di sconfitta, e gli chiede, “Il Dottore non si è mai comportato così, vero? Non si è mai comportato in maniera egoistica quando un suo compagno di viaggio decideva di andarsene.”

Jack scuote la testa. “Immagino che dopo qualche centinaio di anni ci si abitui a vedere la gente andar via,” e aggiunge, “Al Dottore non è mai veramente importato di quello che facevo o di dove andavo, però.”

Hermione dice, “Ma non è mai diventato più facile per te,” quindi si alza in piedi, le mani strette a pugno nelle tasche della giacca che Jack indossava quando si sono incontrati mesi prima in un bar su un pianeta ricoperto di neve lilla. “Il Dottore è un idiota, comunque. Prima te, poi Martha, poi di nuovo te e  _ancora_  non sa che sei il meglio che l’universo e ogni epoca hanno da offrire. Dove lo trovo un altro uomo immortale pansessuale con ferormoni del cinquantunesimo secolo?”

“Forse è meglio se non ne trovi un altro,” risponde Jack, “e comunque, siamo una specie in via d’estinzione, e so come voi Grifondoro affrontate il pericolo senza riflettere. Ci decimeresti.”

“Jack,” dice Hermione con tono sommesso, e trema quando, improvvisamente, comincia a singhiozzare. Jack la prende tra le braccia, piange con lei, e sussurra una promessa con il volto affondato nei suoi capelli incredibilmente scuri, giura che lo rivedrà, e lei lo lascia andare e studia la sua faccia prima di dire, “Ma potresti non rivedermi.” Non è una domanda, e, anche se fosse, Jack non avrebbe una risposta, perciò non risponde, la abbraccia di nuovo e basta, la tiene stretta a sé finché la console non emette un suono triste, e deve lasciar andare Hermione e trattenere una risata.

“Mi mancherai anche tu, dolcezza,” dice con affetto, accarezzando la parete del TARDIS. La porta si apre lentamente dopo qualche momento, dopo che è divenuto ovvio che Jack non è in grado di aprirla da solo, e Jack esce sul prato che profuma di mele e si volta immediatamente a salutare il TARDIS mentre prende il volo e porta Hermione e Martha lontano da lui. Hermione tiene la porta aperta mentre se ne vanno, resta sulla soglia a salutarlo perché non è nella condizione di fare un saluto che non sia tremendamente sdolcinato, e Martha appare al suo fianco proprio mentre Jack sta diventando troppo piccolo per essere visto.

“So che non possiamo vedere la sua faccia,” dice Martha, facendo scivolare il braccio introno alla vita di Hermione e stringendola a sé, “ma so che sta piangendo, perfino mentre ci sta salutando.”

Passano altri cinque minuti prima che Hermione trovi la forza di chiudere la porta. Mentre lo fa, si rende conto che Jack ha ancora la chiave che gli ha lanciato in testa mesi prima per aprire questa porta, se mai la ritroverà, appesa ad una catena che porta intorno al collo come la medaglietta di un soldato.

Se arriverà ai novecento anni, anche allora continuerà a raccontare ai suoi futuri compagni di viaggio del suo primo cuore infranto come se fosse successo il giorno prima.

\---

Dopo la partenza di Jack, le avventure di Hermione e Martha sono considerevolmente più tranquille e di basso profilo, vacanze piuttosto che viaggi in cui rischiano la vita. Dormono sotto le lune sul tetto di un ufficio ad Avalon, fanno amicizia con le bestie delle sabbie sulle montagne di Dido, fanno il bagno nude nell’oceano a Barcellona e fanno sesso nel magazzino nella libreria più importante di Hyspero. Vanno a cena con Cleopatra e Marco Antonio, fanno partire il programma spaziale britannico nel 2089 e flirtano su un’isola con Amelia Earhart dopo che il suo aereo è crollato. Il TARDIS le porta sull’Occhio di Orione e si perdono tra le rovine del pianeta, tenendosi per mano mentre si fanno strada tra le nebbia.

Hermione sta inserendo coordinate casuali quando Martha le chiede con tono dolce e curioso, “Pensi mai di tornare indietro nel tempo per visitare Gallifrey prima della Guerra?” Hermione storce il labbro; i suoi occhi si fanno tristi.

“Divertente,” dice lei. “Mi sono sempre sentita vicina ad Harry quando parlava di Godric’s Hollow e dei suoi genitori, ma non l’ho mai capito--non veramente, perfino dopo aver scoperto chi ero, perché non sapevo che cosa significasse avere tutto lo spazio e il tempo a propria disposizione, ma trascorrere tutta la vita a terra. Ha provato a tornare dopo la fine della guerra per fargli visita con calma, quando non dovevamo preoccuparci degli Horcrux e di serpenti che spuntavano fuori dai corpi delle persone. Ron e io siamo andati con lui, ma non è riuscito ad oltrepassare il cancello di casa dei suoi genitori. Ci ha poi spiegato che non era il posto quello che voleva vedere, ma l’epoca: avrebbe potuto percorrere il vialetto della sua vecchia casa quanto voleva, ma senza i suoi genitori vivi e giovani come li aveva visti nelle foto non era nient’altro che un edificio in cui un tempo era vissuto.”

Hermione dà un calcio ad una leva dietro di lei, gira una manopola sopra di lei e guarda Martha dritta negli occhi quando dice, “Ci penso ogni giorno.”

***

Pongono fine ad una guerra su Canis Major e restano per il memoriale a livello planetario in onore di tutti i caduti dell’ultima di molte guerre. Due ore dopo, ne comincia un’altra. Hermione dà uno schiaffo al Generale quando le chiede di restare, quando lui le dice che lei e Martha sarebbero elementi importanti per la loro strategia, per poi andarsene senza dire una parola, con Martha dietro di lei, fumante di rabbia.

Una donna le ferma mentre stanno andando al TARDIS. Ha i vestiti impolverati e i capelli sporchi e la voce arrugginita. “Restate,” le supplica. “Per favore, restate. Avete posto fine alla guerra che si è portata via i miei figli; questa mi porterà via le mie figlie.”

Hermione la guarda negli occhi a lungo, sostiene il suo sguardo come se stesse cercando qualcosa, e infine dice, “No, questa guerra si porterà via il tuo pianeta,” e si volta, torna al TARDIS senza fermarsi.

Lei e Martha sono a metà del viaggio per la Washington, D.C. del trentunesimo secolo, quando dice, “Martha, credo di averne avuto abbastanza della morte per tutta la mia vita.”

Martha la guarda con gli occhi carichi di tristezza. “Buon per te,” commenta, la voce piena di preoccupazione e pena, “sei solo a un terzo della tua vita.”

Più tardi, Hermione butta la sua maglia sul pavimento e sale sul letto accanto a Martha, e lei la stringe finché non smette di tremare. “Scusa,” mormora Hermione contro la pelle calda della clavicola di Martha. “Ti prendi sempre cura di me. Domani pareggiamo i conti.”

“Finiscila,” ordina la donna, facendo correre le dita tra i capelli di Hermione e premendo le labbra sulla sua fronte. “ _Ti amo._  Non mi devi nulla.”

“Solo la mia vita,” Hermione dice sbadigliando. “Te le darò tutte.”

“No,” dice Martha, con voce troppo bassa, troppo rotta, e Hermione si è già addormentata.

***

Quando capiscono di essere in un ospedale psichiatrico gestito da Sontaran, la porta della loro stanza si sta chiudendo.

“Beh,” dice Martha. “Questa è certamente una novità.” Hermione impreca e tira fuori la borsa dalla tasca.

“Non penso che i Sontaran mi piacciano molto,” commenta. Martha scuote la testa e rabbrividisce.

“Non ci sono molte ragioni per farseli piacere.”

Hermione prende la bacchetta e rimette la borsa in tasca prima di voltarsi verso Martha. “Che cosa succede quando liberi un centinaio di umani e alieni che sono stati imprigionati ed hanno sopportato trattamenti orribili in nome della loro salute mentale solo perché non hanno voluto combattere come tutti gli altri?” Martha sogghigna.

“Immagino che adesso vorranno combattere,” risponde. Hermione ricambia il sorriso.

“Allora vediamo,” e apre la porta sussurrando un incantesimo, sgattaiola nel corridoio, e agita la bacchetta, mormorando formule magiche che fanno spalancare una a una porte prima chiuse a chiave. Alla fine del corridoio appare un Sontaran che punta una pistola e si prepara a colpire Hermione e Martha, quando una paziente esce dalla stanza e la abbatte con un calcio.

La resistenza ha inizio.

Tre ore dopo, Martha rinchiude l’ultimo dei trenta soldati Sontaran in una stanza vuota, mentre Hermione aiuta gli ex pazienti a tagliare le vie di comunicazione tra i soldati. Martha inizia immediatamente a curare le ferite, mentre Hermione le gira intorno preoccupata, desiderosa di aiutare. È per miracolo -- e grazie alle conoscenze mediche di Martha -- che non ci sono vittime. Il caso peggiore è quello di una caviglia fratturata, le ossa distrutte da un cannone dei Sontaran, ed Hermione sussulta, tiene gli occhi chiusi perfino quando punta la bacchetta e mormora qualcosa in latino. Il rumore la fa rabbrividire e scappa via non appena ha finito.

“Non avrei mai potuto essere una Guaritrice,” commenta quando Martha le prende la bacchetta.

***

“Un altro viaggio,” dice Hermione, “poi dovremo tornare a Cardiff a fare il pieno”

“Un ultimo viaggio,” replica Martha con calma, come se nulla fosse, ma Hermione percepisce la determinazione nel suo tono di voce. Si gira di scatto per guardare Martha, ignora le improvvise farfalle nello stomaco e annuisce.

“Okay,” conferma, “un ultimo viaggio. Facciamo sì che sia fantastico.”

Il TARDIS le porta nell’anno 4196 sulla Ood Sfera. Restano con una famiglia di Ood in una casa alta e stretta per una settimana della celebrazione del settantesimo anniversario della liberazione degli Ood. L’intero quartiere le accompagna al TARDIS quando se ne vanno; uno dice loro, “Canteremo la canzone di Hermione-Martha ai nostri figli per generazioni, cosicché i giovani abbiano fiducia nell’amore che supera le difficoltà del tempo e dello spazio.” Hermione non piange.

Hermione non piange quando chiude la porta del TARDIS. Non piange quando preme un bottone proprio nel momento in cui Martha tira una leva. Non piange quando Martha scompare in camera sua per preparare i bagagli o ricompare per appoggiare la borsa e i libri accanto alla porta.

Hermione non piange finché non atterrano a Cardiff.

“Perché te ne vai?” chiede lei, riuscendo a dire le parole a fatica. “Perché devi andartene?”

“Hermione,” comincia Martha, la sua voce appesantita dalla tristezza, le lacrime che minacciano di sgorgare, “vivrai per cento, mille anni. Se sono fortunata, io ne ho ancora ottanta, novanta davanti a me. Invecchierò. Mi ammalerò. Anche se passassi ogni momento di ogni giorno del resto della mia vita con te, potrebbe arrivare il giorno in cui non mi ricorderò di averti mai vista, tantomeno di averti amata, o in cui soffrirò troppo per festeggiare la liberazione degli Ood e per curare i feriti di una ribellione contro i Sontaran e anche per fare qualcosa di semplice, come ordinare del cibo in una rosticceria con Harvey Milk.”

“Non importa,” insiste Hermione, testarda e con gli occhi lucidi. “Non importa affatto! Posso prendermi cura di te! Abbiamo tutto lo spazio e il tempo a nostra disposizione. Possiamo invecchiare insieme--”

“No, Hermione,” la interrompe Martha. “ _Io_  posso invecchiare con te.  _Tu_  non sarai nemmeno ad un quarto della tua vita quando io me ne sarò andata. Non è giusto per entrambe. Ti amo troppo per ferirti così. Non voglio che tu mi veda vecchia, stanca e malata. Perciò questa sono io,” dice lei, allontanandosi da Hermione, e avvicinandosi alla porta, “che me ne vado.”

Hermione guarda Martha in silenzio, lunghi istanti scivolano tra di loro, e infine preme le mani sugli occhi. “Hai ragione,” dice. “So che hai ragione. E, cielo, hai usato tutti i tre modi di persuasione --sono così innamorata di te. È per questo--” si interrompe e si schiarisce la voce e distoglie lo sguardo da Martha, chiudendo gli occhi. “Questo fa _molto_ male,” riesce a dire, e poi Martha la sta abbracciando, premendo il suo viso, rigato dalle lacrime, contro il collo di Hermione. Hermione si aggrappa a lei, una solitudine incommensurabile che si fa strada dentro di lei attraverso i polmoni. “Mi prometti che non mi dimenticherai mai?”

Martha ride. La lascia andare e risponde, “Hermione Granger, per me, ci sarai sempre e solo _tu_. Ma tu--ma tu incontrerai tantissimi--voglio dire, non mi illudo che non amerai mai più nessun altro, ma promettimi che non dimenticherai--”

Hermione scuote la testa. “Come potrei? Come potrei mai dimenticarti? Come potrei mai amare qualcuno nel mondo in cui amerò per sempre Martha Jones?” Martha la bacia, con sicurezza e dolcezza; quando si dividono, Hermione riesce a malapena a guardarla.

Sta sulla soglia e guarda Martha andarsene, la guarda mescolarsi tra la folla della Cardiff del presente, e pensa di correrle dietro, di proporle di costruirsi una casa qui, insieme, prima di rendersi conto con disappunto che non c’è un luogo o un’epoca nell’universo in cui lei possa mischiarsi tra la folla per più di una settimana. Ha l’irrequietudine nel sangue ora, tutto lo spazio tracciato sulle ossa, tutto il tempo che le scorre nelle vene, e tutto quello che la riguarda è solo, così solo che perfino l’aria che respira le sembra troppa, _troppa_.

La rabbia la pervade quando chiude la porta e torna alla console. Dovrebbe lasciare il TARDIS qui a fare il pieno per almeno un giorno, ma il pensiero di restare da sola a Cardiff mentre Martha torna in Inghilterra, mentre Jack sta cercando lo scopo della sua vita sulla Nuova Terra, mentre Ron sta ricevendo lettere via gufo dai loro figli ad Hogwarts, mentre il Dottore è chissà dove in chissà quale epoca con o senza chissà chi, mentre tutti gli altri abitanti di Gallifrey sono da tempo andati con il pianeta stesso--la fa stare male, e inserisce le coordinate e ignora gli avvertimenti del TARDIS, spinge troppo una leva, calcia un’altra troppo forte e, a metà strada verso la luna, comincia a rallentare.

A metà strada verso la luna, Hermione comincia a cadere.


End file.
